


Just Another Case

by Team_Draco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Draco/pseuds/Team_Draco





	Just Another Case

It was rather early in the morning, John felt restless he kept tossing and turning trying not to think; the Doctor tried his best to suppress his emotions but in the end they always came back to taunt him. Sighing deeply to himself he glided off his bed and turned off his alarm before it would go off which was a relief, that thing was bloody annoying. Walking into the kitchen fixing up some tea, he began to get dressed and waited for the day to begin. He was already in a fowl mood, all he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts and dreams; he was a medical Doctor he had more important things to attend to. 

Shuffling into the living room while still wearing his blue satin robe a young consulting detective sat in front of his desk and opened his laptop, without even pondering over breakfast. He just started to type like it was nothing. John rolled his eyes with a lot of force, I swear if it wasn't for me he'd be famished; or worse he thought. Reading the paper wasn't doing much of anything, it was suppose to distract him of his feelings of Sherlock and him sulking in the living room didn't help matters. Folding the paper and placing it on the table he got up and got a few ingredients together and started cooking, every so often glancing over at his roommate.

Having breakfast it put John at ease, he felt as though everything would work itself out and if not he could always make more pancakes. Slowly stewing in his own emotions again John lost himself in thought; the last thing he wanted to do. 'John. John. John?!' Sherlock called from the other room, what was he thinking about anyway? Looking at any one else he would be able to know in a moment's time, but John for some reason was harder to read then anyone else. He looked aggravated and tense, but Sherlock couldn't figure out a reason as to why he would be upset. John looked up finally realizing his roommate was trying to get his attention. 'We have a new case' 

A new case, well at least it would get his mind off of Sherlock even though they would be right next to eachother, working together. He internally screamed, he knew every minute detail about complete strangers but somehow he couldn't deduce that John was in love with him? The frustration of unrequited love was too much to think about at this time. Looking at Sherlock was becoming too much, he just wanted to scream at him, John felt suffocated trapped by his own secret. 'So this case?' John managed to say. 'Yes! Isn't it fantastic? Lestrade called me up he wants us to look at a few pieces of evidence' 

At Scotland Yard the two consultant detectives walked through the hallways until they reached the forensics unit, something that annoyed Anderson to no end which in turn made Sherlock squee like a teenaged girl. 'What are you doing here?' the forensic tech asked defensively. 'Lestrade asked us for our input, should only take a minute' Sherlock stated. Anderson mumbled something under his breath about 'no respect around here' but in the end showed him the slide and other evidence in which Sherlock analyzed them and walked out of the room. 'Well?' John asked curious. 'I shall call Lestrade later, to be honast I found it kind of boring.' The curly haired detective stated as if the case was a book, a book you could simply put down when you got tired of it. Which infuriated John, it was a crime scene with a victim and he was bored? That was the thing with Sherlock, he inspired all the dark, scary, feelings John wanted to repress but Sherlock always found a way, although not on purpose to bring out that reaction in John. He didn't want to feel romantic ties to another man but here he was swooning over the fast talking detective. It's not that John thought it was wrong, but he didn't want to fall for a friend because it never works out in the end. He didn't care that they were both men; that wasn't the issue. He wanted these feelings to vanish because he felt as though in the end it would never work out and his heart would be ripped out in the process. He loved Sherlock too much to let that happen to him as well, so here John is in the middle with his heart and logic pulling at his strings and one side was going to win, in the end which one would it be? 

Feeling restless and wishing he could shut down his emotions for one damn minute both roommates were at their flat, Sherlock was in the kitchen for once while John was on his computer trying to focus on work. He was typing up a medical article, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind now shifted to the evidence and the case for Scotland Yard, fearing that Sherlock would pass it up because it might be boring John volunteered to take a look at the medical evidence. He was to call Lestrade later, John wanted it to be professional and private; even though he loved him he didn't need Sherlock on his back telling him what a mistake he has made. 

Having dinner the two men sat mostly in silence, John made a good meal for the two of them. Fish, a small salad, a side of macaroni and other small appetizers there was more than enough for a family of four but John wasn't into it. Of course he ate a fair helping he just had too much on his mind. Washing his plate off John hopped for something good to happen, he was getting restless with his life. He felt as though he had to be the perfect Doctor; but what was that exactly? Just then his mobile phone rang excusing himself he walked out of the flat and took the call. 

'That's all the evidence I could find, it looks as though your victim had a clean bill of health. Sorry I couldn't be more of help' and with that John hung up the phone, leaning against the brick wall looking up at the sky wondering what would happen next with him and his beloved; Sherlock.


End file.
